A Play, Probably
by The Tox
Summary: Gakuen!AU: Hong Kong and Iceland are best friends, but on a Halloween party something happens that changes their relationship. A maid outfit is involved. Yaoi, crossdressing, HongIce. Happy Halloween!


**Act One **

Hong Kong stared at the note his friend was holding out to him, reading it but not touching – as if it was contagious – while noting Iceland's annoyed blush and refusal to look back at him.

"So, Denmark's having a party? Good for him", Hong Kong stated. "What's that got to do with, like, me?"

Iceland scuffed. "It's an invitation."

"Why would he, like, invite me?"

"He didn't", Iceland replied.

"… then explain the invitation."

"He asked me to invite my friends. And you're my closest one. Probably."

"How cruel to Puffin", Hong Kong said casually as he took the note, only to have it pulled away quickly by an annoyed and cold Nordic island.

"Fine, be that way", he said and turned around to walk off. He appeared sad, judging by the way his head hung, so naturally Hong Kong was clueless with what to do. He got out his smartphone and checked his facebook, and after poking South Korea and Taiwan back, put it back in his pocket and hurried after Iceland.

When he reached him he put his arm around his friend, so he couldn't escape, and picked the note up from Iceland's breast pocket of the uniform.

"Halloween party, huh?"

"Go away", Iceland snapped. "I'll invite Puffin instead." He tried to get away, but unfortunately, Hong Kong was the best martial artist in the world and the once trainer of talents such as Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee. In other words; there was no escaping him.

"Why do you, like, even want to go?" Hong Kong asked. "You hate parties."

"I want to do something, okay?" Iceland said. "I want to do something other than playing Street Fighter with you one night of my weekends." It was a fair point, Hong Kong had to admit. Especially since Iceland was starting to beat him, and he couldn't have that.

But he should still try and play hard to get.

"Okay, we can go together", Hong Kong said and let Iceland free. "If I get to decide on what you're dressing up as."

"No way", Iceland said firmly, while eying Hong Kong with suspicion. "You're like Norway when it comes to things like that. I refuse."

"I'll let you decide what I wear", Hong Kong said. "Whatever you, like, want."

"No", Iceland said, though the offer was tempting. "No deal. You would show up looking normal and I would be embarrassed beyond belief."

"Then I'll just, like, come and pick you up, and we'll go together. Unless I'm dressed as well you won't have to go", the logical Hong Kong suggested. "Okay?"

It was a golden opportunity. Finally Iceland could embarrass Hong Kong!

"Fine", he said, and let Hong Kong keep the invitation. He held out his hand. "Promise you'll put on whatever I want."

"Only if you promise the same", Hong Kong reminded him, and took the hand. Then they had a gentlemen's agreement.

"Huzzah!"

**Act Two**

There were four days before the Halloween party, so Iceland knew he had to hurry. He needed to both decide what to make Hong Kong wear, and get it, as soon as he could. It needed to be perfect, for this was his one chance to embarrass his best friend, after said friend had embarrassed him far too many times. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he also knew just who to ask for help from.

Iceland wouldn't call Taiwan and Hungary, who were both two years his seniors, real friends. He never hung out with them after school, and the only times they talked was when Hong Kong and Taiwan sat next to each other in the cafeteria, and Iceland and Hungary tagged along. From the time they had spent together however, Iceland had realized just what kind of girls they were; and knew that they were perfect for the job.

After his school day was over he went on a hunt through the academy to find them, and finally spotted the girls talking to Vietnam outside of the art classroom. Iceland had struggled with shyness his entire life, but knew that he had to defeat it just this once, as he approached them.

When Taiwan saw him she poked Hungary's side, and the brunette turned. Vietnam called bye and left, as Iceland reached them, looking at anything but their eyes (or breasts).

"I need your help", he mumbled. He was never good with words. "Probably."

"Probably? Do you need help or not?" Taiwan asked with a silly smile.

"With what?" Hungary asked. "Is it love problems?" She seemed excited.

"Oh, is it about Hong Kong?" Taiwan filled in.

"Well, yes…-" Iceland started, but was interrupted with a squee of both girls.

"I knew it", Hungary sang and she grabbed Taiwan's hands, and they smiled at each other giddily, just as Iceland understood their misunderstanding, and flushed.

"N-no, I'm not… we're not", he stuttered and stared at his feet. "It's not love drama… But it's about Hong Kong." He paused. "Probably."

"Is it or isn't it?" Taiwan asked.

"What is it about?" Hungary asked, having regained her more serious composure.

Iceland knew this was it. They would absolutely agree to it. Good bye to Hong Kong's good reputation.

"For a Halloween party", he started, but was already interrupted.

"Oh, Denmark's?" Taiwan asked.

"You're invited?" Iceland asked, a bit surprised. Denmark had said that he had only invited European countries.

"He invited me", Hungary said. "I'm taking Taiwan. And you're taking Hong Kong?"

"Oh", Iceland said, before nodding. "Yes. And we kind of made a deal…"

"What deal?" Taiwan asked. Iceland wanted to tell her to stop interrupting, it was hard enough as it was, but he wasn't bold enough to do that.

"I get to choose what he's wearing", he revealed. "And I want to ask for your opinions." The girls gaped.

"We get to put Hong Kong in anything we want?" they asked simultaneously.

"No!" Iceland protested. "_I_ do. I need you to help me figure out what would be the most mortifying…"

"Sexy nun!"

"Sexy flight attendant!"

"Sexy librarian!"

"Emma Frost!"

"Sexy Justin Bieber!"

The suggestions were many, and Iceland had to agree, they were mostly very embarrassing. The trio eventually had to get out of the school, but they walked next to each other on the way home, with Taiwan and Hungary coming up with ideas that were both bizarre and brilliant-

"School boy!"

"No, School girl!"

"No, _cat_ girl!"

-And kind of creepy. Iceland wasn't sure he wanted to see Hong Kong dressed as a cat girl, no matter how mortifying his friend would find it.

Eventually they walked past one of those cafés that Japan had established in the town, which he and Hong Kong always found so weird. It was a "maid café" where the waitresses dressed in clothes fitting for a Victorian house maid, which apparently some guys and girls found attractive. As he passed it he mustered up the courage to speak up.

"Ehm… maid", he said, making the babbling girls stop and turn around. It was his first suggestion.

"How could we not think of that?" Taiwan asked ecstatically. "That would be awesome!"

"It would", Hungary agreed happily, while Taiwan clapped her hands next to her. "That's perfect! Imagine him in a dress like that!" Iceland smiled slightly. It was truly perfect. Nothing Hong Kong chose for him would ever make him as embarrassed.

**Act Three**

The day of the party – a Saturday – arrived, and so did the dress Iceland had ordered online. He studied it in the privacy of his locked room; to keep out peeving Norways; and observed the white laced apron, the headband, and the puffiness of the skirt. It was actually quite nice. Seeing Hong Kong in it would be priceless.

Hong Kong came to pick the costume up in the afternoon, after Iceland had wrapped it up in the box so he wouldn't see what it was. He had wanted to see the look of Hong Kong's face when he opened it, but knew his friend had made him promise they would open the boxes only when they were apart.

Of course he was smirking, when he left Iceland his box, but Hong Kong was surprised to see that Iceland was smirking back at him. It was really bizarre to see him pull that face, but Hong Kong wasn't scared easily. He thanked Iceland for the box and said he would pick him up at nine, before he left.

As soon as Hong Kong was gone Iceland hurried back into his room, locked the door, and opened the box. He swallowed when he picked the clothing up, and stared at it with very much doubt, but also some feigned confidence. He had endured worse than this. Hong Kong would be way more embarrassed.

x

Hong Kong wasn't a very eager person, so he waited until he got back home to open the box. He was mildly curious to see what Iceland had chosen, but since there was nothing he would feel embarrassed by, he didn't really care. He was more interested in seeing Iceland wearing the outfit he had picked out.

So he dully opened the box after an hour of watching Project Runway and looked the maid outfit up and down. It was nicely tailored, and probably fit him pretty well. The skirt wasn't too short for him to freeze his butt off, either.

He almost felt a bit bad, when he put it on after dinner, that Iceland had seemed so eager. He would be disappointed when Hong Kong didn't show any signs of shame. But then again, he would get to see Iceland in a pink and short nurse outfit, so who cared?

**Act Four**

"You're awful", Iceland told him bitterly when they were walking towards the party, which luckily wasn't that far away from his home. It was cold, walking around in that awfully tight and short latex dress, next to a much better dressed Hong Kong who was texting someone.

"Mm", Hong Kong replied and took a step in front of Iceland, so he had to stop, and then Hong Kong snapped a photo with his cell phone. Another one. "Cute."

"If there's another eruption tonight I'll let the world know that it was because of Hong Kong", Iceland warned him, glaring. He was going to a party dressed like a nurse. Things couldn't get worse. He glared at the sky, daring it to prove him wrong.

"I don't see the problem", Hong Kong said. "Did you think I would get embarrassed if I wore this? Seriously?"

They continued to walk, Iceland's eyes strictly on the ground. "I dunno. Probably. Maybe." Hungary and Taiwan had thought it was a good idea.

Soon they arrived at the house, where Denmark's Halloween party had already started. The classics – Poland as a fairy, New Zealand as a sheep, America as Superman, Romano as a bull to Spain's matador – were all present, alongside the more surprising He-Man Finland and She-Ra Sweden. And still Iceland felt like he stood out the most; especially when Norway – dressed as a bunny (and the non-sexy kind) – approached him with his usual indifferent exterior.

"You're a nurse", he stated.

"I picked out the dress", Hong Kong said and put his arm proudly around a more and more blushing Iceland.

"I know", he replied to both.

"I would hope you did", Norway said, while looking Iceland up and down. "… hot."

"I don't want to hear that from you", Iceland said, face completely red.

"I am being objective", Norway said bluntly, before walking away in his big and poufy bunny suit. Iceland groaned, feeling like everyone was staring at him, and together with Hong Kong he approached the much needed punch. He took one sip before coughing, and so his friend took the glass from him.

"Apparently that's enough", Hong Kong said and threw the glass into the trash can, where it shattered. Oops. It had been of glass and not plastic. Well, it wasn't his house, so why would he care?

Iceland muttered something in annoyance back, and Hong Kong decided that they had socialized enough already, so he started to lead Iceland through the crowds towards the staircase. They were stopped by two girls though, Taiwan, dressed as Hungary, and Hungary, dressed as Taiwan. It took a while for Iceland to realize that no, he had not gotten drunk on that one sip of punch.

"Oh my god", Hungary, no, Taiwan, squealed happily when she saw Iceland's outfit. The Nordic boy cringed when he felt their eyes travel down to his bare thighs. "You have great taste, Hong Kong", she complimented him.

"God yes", Hungary agreed. "Though if you had worn that instead…"

"It wouldn't fit", Hong Kong replied. "I'm more, like, built than him." Iceland blushed in annoyance. Being best friends with a kung-fu master did nothing to his negative feelings about his lack of muscles; not at all.

"Hah! I'm better built than you", Hungary said proudly, and hit her rib cage like some sort of cave man. It looked weird, especially since she was wearing Taiwan's pink outfit.

"Name one Hungarian martial artist", Hong Kong dared her, but before Hungary could Taiwan decided to pull her away, saying it was nice to see them dressed as girls as they disappeared.

With them gone Hong Kong and Iceland continued their journey to upstairs, while Iceland was fuming in annoyance that Hong Kong could play the maid outfit so coolly, to the guest room Iceland had the fortune of owning the key to; as he had occupied it more than once. Iceland went to sit on the bed, being angry at Denmark for not owning a videogame console.

"You were right to say no before", he muttered to Hong Kong, who stood over him with his eyes on a cell phone screen.

"Hm?"

"This thing was a stupid idea", Iceland said, having his words confirmed as someone was moving outside the door, as if trying to get in. "Just playing videogames would be better."

Hong Kong again turned the cell phone off. "Nope", he said. "This was a great idea."His voice lacked emotion as was normal.

"How so?" Iceland asked. "And if you say-"

"Your outfit is really cute", Hong Kong said. "Fits you great." Iceland flung the hat at him, which Hong Kong skillfully evaded.

"Norway will never let me hear the end of this", he whined. "I was stupid."

"Yeah", Hong Kong agreed. "No denying that, but like…"

"But like what?"

"I like it."

"You like everything. At least on facebook."

"There's like, a difference between facebook liking and real life liking."

Iceland sighed. "Are we really discussing this?"

"The quote the geologically active Nordic island… _Probably_", Hong Kong smirked.

"And to quote the obnoxious China-demo… _Like, seriously_", Iceland resorted.

"I'm not a China-demo", Hong Kong replied.

"Whatever." Hong Kong shrugged his shoulders; that was a fair point. Whatever indeed.

**Act Five**

Hong Kong sat down next to Iceland on the bed, and yawned slightly. Not because it was late, but because he was bored. He looked down on his best friend, who was lying beside him, and suddenly got an idea.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Iceland asked, eyes widening. "Are you insane?"

"No? Why's that weird?"

"We're friends."

"But", Hong Kong argued.

…

"But what?" Iceland asked in annoyance, sitting up.

"But why not?"

"Because… I don't know, because we're friends or something. Probably."

"But like, we're 17. I've never kissed someone. You've never kissed someone. So like, why not? Everyone our age experiment."

"Since when are we like everyone else?" Iceland asked.

Hong Kong sighed. Fair point. "Ok." He got up, and started walking towards the door, in his poufy maid outfit that Iceland had gotten him.

"Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok", Hong Kong said and started to twist the key around.

"You'll seriously leave it at that?" Iceland asked, shocked beyond belief.

"It sounds like you want me to kiss you", Hong Kong teased, and he took a step back to the bed. Iceland looked away in annoyance.

"L-like you said. Why not? If I'm already wearing this stupid thing…"

"Woah. You want to roleplay too?"

"No you moron!" Iceland fumed. "I just meant… Ugh." He got up and walked over to Hong Kong, who didn't resist his friend suddenly leaning up and kissing him.

The first kiss some will describe as wonderful. Others will call it amateur like. Then there are those who never had first kisses. In either case, Iceland and Hong Kong's first kiss was very dispassionate and listless, two dry lips moving against each other just for the sake of doing so rather than lust. That was probably how porn starts felt, on a more extreme level.

When the kiss was over Iceland took a step back.

"That was disappointing", Hong Kong stated.

"Yeah", Iceland agreed. "I don't see what the big deal with kissing is about."

"Yeah", Hong Kong replied.

The awkward boys were silent for a while, eyes not seeking each other, until Hong Kong decided they might as well try again.

"One more time?"

Iceland contemplated saying no. "Ok."

This time, Hong Kong closed the distance. He put his hands on Iceland's waist, nervously, and pushed their lips together. Again it was dry, and boring, so he stopped it.

"People use tongue, right?" he asked.

"I think so… Probably", Iceland confirmed. "I thought you knew these things." Hong Kong ignored him, and when they kissed again, he opened his mouth so that his tongue could get inside Iceland's mouth. It took a while for the nurse boy to catch on, but he eventually opened his mouth. At once when their tongues met however they both pulled back.

"That was weird", Iceland stated.

"Like, seriously", Hong Kong agreed. "We suck at this." It was the harsh truth, so Iceland went back to sit on the bed.

"It was a bad idea." Hong Kong hummed in agreement, and looked at Iceland's cute shape in that sinfully tight nurse outfit, which gave him another brilliant idea.

"Maybe we could… do something else", he suggested.

"Like…?"

"Like… I can blow you. Then you can blow me." Iceland blushed at the bold request.

"You need to feel… lust for that. Probably."

"Then you start", Hong Kong said. "I like the way you look in that outfit."

"You mean…. You are turned on by… m-me?"

Hong Kong looked him over. "Kinda. Yeah." For whatever reason, Iceland found that to be very flattering. He got up again, and walked to stand in front of his best friend. He was shaking slightly.

"Now?" he asked nervously.

"Okay", was Hong Kong's vague response.

Iceland hadn't spent much of his life thinking about what it would be like to perform oral sex on Hong Kong, but he knew that he might as well try it. Countries couldn't extract STDs, so he was safe. He got down on his shaky knees, which made them stop shaking, and Hong Kong awkwardly pulled up the maid skirt so he could see the Asian's underwear.

Pulling down Hong Kong's boxers was undeniably the weirdest thing Iceland had done so far in his life – and he had once bathed in a geyser with three of Norway's trolls. But once they were down by his friend's ankles Iceland felt something akin to accomplishment, all until he saw Hong Kong's penis. And here he had been told Asians were small.

Well, Hong Kong wasn't as big as Norway or Denmark, but he was still larger than Iceland, which annoyed him greatly. He knew it was petty, and he was already accused of overcompensating with the penis museum, but still.

After swallowing his pride Iceland awkwardly grabbed the half hard penis, which surprisingly did something to his usually composed friend. Hong Kong actually gasped, and he wobbled. Since Iceland didn't want him falling down on him while orally pleasuring the island, they moved so that Hong Kong was sitting down on the bed edge instead, with Iceland between his legs.

In this new position Iceland was still happily hidden under Hong Kong's maid skirt, and so he allowed himself to be bolder. He kissed the penis head, which made Hong Kong gasp again, and started to move his tongue against it. The taste was weird – most definitely bad – but judging by his friend's reactions it was worth it. Iceland tried taking it into his mouth, but didn't want to choke, so he couldn't afford doing it much.

For what Iceland couldn't fit he instead started stroking with his hand. The situation was surreal, and if he stopped and thought too much about what he was doing, he would have ended it. But he instead decided to not think, and continued to suck on the penis awkwardly, feeling somewhat aroused by his friend's moans. For once he felt like he was in control, and power translated into lust. He hoped Hong Kong wouldn't come in his mouth though, because the precum itself tasted poorly, but he trusted his friend.

Eventually, despite the poor job Iceland felt that he was doing, Hong Kong did reach his climax. He didn't pull out however, and so Iceland coughed up cum on the floor, wiping his mouth on Hong Kong's apron.

"Sorry", his friend said after he was done panting. "It was good."

"Your turn", Iceland mumbled when he had wiped his mouth clean, cheeks red by the compliment, and he sat down on the bed next to Hong Kong.

"You need to, like, take off the dress for that", Hong Kong suggested.

"No", Iceland said.

"Yes. It's like, cute that you like it, but seriously, it's too tight."

Iceland knew that he was correct, for his own erection was felt trapped in the outfit, but he didn't want to strip in front of Hong Kong. Due to his lack of response, Hong Kong took it as some sort of approval, and he leaned forward so he could reach the zipper on Iceland's back. His friend bit his lip, but didn't stop Hong Kong from pulling it down and letting Iceland out of it. He couldn't help but to stare at the laced panties Iceland was wearing.

"You actually wore them", he said.

"It was the deal", Iceland said, cheeks no shade redder than his erection would allow. "Shut up." Hong Kong smirked and stroke Iceland's cheek, before getting down on the floor between Iceland's legs.

Instead of removing the panties he pulled them to the side, so that Iceland's balls were still trapped in the lace prison, although his penis was free and standing proud. Iceland closed his eyes, not knowing what the hell he was going to do, so he just gripped the sheets and tried to not think when he felt the tongue he had previously rejected now licking his penis.

He didn't know what was classed as a good or a bad blow job, but he figured that as long as he came, it was good. Feeling someone else touch him down there was both frightening and amazing, but since it was Hong Kong, Iceland felt secure.

Unlike Iceland, Hong Kong did not attempt to take the penis into his mouth, and didn't go beyond licking and kissing it awkwardly. His right hand was stroking the base, and that alone was enough to make Iceland feel himself nearing an orgasm. He didn't announce it, but was pretty sure Hong Kong could figure it out by his moans, and shortly he came.

"Good?" Hong Kong asked, and wiped his hand on his apron also.

Iceland took a while with his answer. "Yeah", he said, out of breath. He felt horribly exposed, so he looked around for something to cover himself up with. He had no luck, but Hong Kong pulled the sheets from under him and put it around Iceland, whom muttered a "thanks" and pulled it up over his head.

**Act Sex**

A few minutes of playing Angry Birds later Hong Kong pulled the sheets from Iceland's head, causing his friend to stare up at him.

"Do you regret, like, doing that?" Hong Kong asked him honestly.

"Not really", Iceland replied, with a mumbling voice.

"So we can do it again?"

"Probably." At this confirmation, Hong Kong leaned down and decided to try another kiss. This time it was a bit better, but they didn't dare to use tongue. At least their lips weren't bone dry, so it wasn't awful, and Iceland even felt something like butterflies in his stomach.

"N-now?" Iceland asked when Hong Kong moved to straddle him.

"Why not?" Hong Kong asked dully.

"Fine", Iceland agreed. "Are we… uhm, you know?"

"Going all the way?" Iceland nodded. "… if you want to…"

"Do you want to?" Iceland asked.

"Do you?" Hong Kong countered.

Iceland groaned. "Just say yes or no."

"Fine. Then no."

"… oh."

Hong Kong smirked at Iceland's disappointed look. "You're too gullible. I want to." Iceland's cheeks reddened, and he scowled.

"Stop teasing me. Or you won't get any", he threatened.

"That reminds me…" Hong Kong said, looking down at Iceland. "Who does what? I wanna bottom."

"No!" Iceland said. "I want to bottom."

"No. You're shorter than me, so it's the default in fanfiction that you bottom. That makes it predictable, and like, totally boring."

"Who cares about fanfiction?" Iceland said. "I want to bottom." What if he topped, and did something wrong? It was much better to give Hong Kong the more difficult position. Plus, Hong Kong probably had more stamina. It was too much pressure, having to top.

Unfortunately, Hong Kong thought the same; he was unsure of whether he could do a good job topping or not. Then again, Iceland didn't have any experience, so he didn't have anything to compare it to. When he put his mind to it, Iceland was surprisingly stubborn, so Hong Kong decided to give in.

"Fine", he said. "I'll top. But you owe me."

"Whatever", Iceland mumbled, secretly relieved Hong Kong had given in finally.

From there on, Hong Kong took off the maid outfit and Iceland pulled off his panties. He felt embarrassed as always, when he saw Hong Kong's stupid kung-fu related muscles, but also quite turned on. His friend was very attractive; he had always thought that, but this time, he was the only one who got to see him naked. It felt like a privilege, although he tried hard to stop himself from staring for too long.

How to proceed from there on was difficult for them to figure out, especially since they didn't look at each other too carefully, but Iceland decided to finally gather his courage and he moved closer to Hong Kong, kissing him without touching. Hong Kong leaned into the kiss, glad they were finally starting to get good, and he put his hands on Iceland's shoulders. It was pretty exciting so far, even though he felt a bit clueless.

Regardless of their lack of experience however, the kisses – even the ones involving tongue – got longer, and better. Each one made them breathe just a bit harder, and their body temperatures rose, alongside other parts of their bodies. They couldn't be afraid of touching, Iceland thought, and he took the opportunity when Hong Kong deepened their latest kiss to put his arms around his friend's body, so he could stroke Hong Kong's back with his hands. This embrace brought Hong Kong closer, and their penises touched just like their naked chests, which made Iceland moan into Hong Kong's mouth. It was somehow exactly the same as when Hong Kong had blown him earlier, while also being completely new and exciting. Their bodies were on fire.

With the embrace Iceland managed to pull Hong Kong down with him, so that he was lying on top of Iceland and their bodies were brought even closer. He had to focus his hardest on not thinking about the situation, and just give in to emotion, and do whatever felt nice. Boldly, he moved his hands to Hong Kong's butt, and felt him up, as if having stepped out of his body and letting some horny stranger take over. But it felt nice; Hong Kong had a really great ass.

The boldness of his friend shocked Hong Kong, but he didn't discourage it. He was happy Iceland had decided that just because he was the bottom, didn't mean he had to lie still and do nothing. If Iceland had done that, Hong Kong would have panicked. Now, instead, he was the one who got his butt cheeks massaged.

To make it even, he kissed Iceland's neck, and brought his hands down to his hip, trying to get them between the mattress and Iceland's body. When the Nordic noticed this he lifted his upper body, letting Hong Kong copy his hand movement, and he squeezed back, which made Iceland moan softly. He almost seemed to melt in Hong Kong's hold, and he loved it. He kissed Iceland's neck again and again, then his mouth, but paused when he heard a buzzing sound from the cell phone, which lay in the pocket of his discarded apron. He wanted to see who it was, but luckily he found Iceland much more intoxicating, so he let the cell phone be.

Their orgasms weren't long due, they realized with their continuation of rubbing their bodies together, and so Hong Kong decided that if they were going to stick with the plan of him topping then he should go ahead and, well, top. Unfortunately, he just had to remember a very strong lecture China had held once. "Just because they never have any lube in Japan's stupid yaoi books doesn't mean that you should be without it in real life, when you have sex with a man", he had said. Hong Kong has smirked at the use of "when" in that lecture.

Either way, he didn't want to make it bad for Iceland.

"Lube", he said and Iceland groaned.

"Why would there be any here?" he asked, hating that they were speaking in the middle. "No lube."

"Lube", Hong Kong repeated, and he stretched out towards the bedside table. He opened the drawer, with Iceland muttering in annoyance under him, and blindly looked through it. He found a bottle of something and brought it up to see; hand lotion. That should work.

Iceland was still annoyed that the mood had been "ruined", but Hong Kong was a gentleman at heart, kind of, so he knew it was necessary. He didn't want to hurt his best friend after all.

He wondered how much he should prepare Iceland first, but covered two fingers with the lotion just in case. When Iceland saw what he was doing he immediately sank back into his state of vague consciousness, so he didn't have to think about what was about to go down, when Hong Kong spread his legs and leaned over him so that Iceland couldn't see down there, where Hong Kong was moving a lubed finger nervously towards Iceland's anus.

Iceland rightfully squirmed when the cold finger pushed inside, and he regretted saying he would bottom, but decided to finally accept the role chosen and given to him. It wasn't as painful as he had expected, and he adjusted quickly to the intrusion, and as long as Hong Kong continued kissing him as well, he was sure he could do this. The finger – soon _two_ fingers – didn't even feel awkward anymore, and his erection was still just that, erect, so he kissed back passionately. When the fingers were withdrawn he almost felt empty, but knew somewhere in his subconscious that he wouldn't be for very long.

He felt Hong Kong's hand shaking when they grabbed his hips, so he put his hand on Hong Kong's, and smiled shyly, as if saying "I believe in you."

It was all that Hong Kong needed, and he thrust his hips forward, while seated between Iceland's spread legs, entering him. Why bigger equaled better Iceland didn't know; he thought Hong Kong fit him just perfectly. It didn't hurt as much as Norway had promised it would do, and as long as he remembered to breathe he could almost ignore the pain altogether, and focus on how nice it felt to be filled up instead.

Hong Kong also moaned when he was fully inside, unable to comprehend anything but bliss, and a primitive need of fraction; to move. He started to thrust, and he leaned forward to get a better angle, his hands placed on the sheets, on either side of Iceland's chest, rather than on his hips. Iceland quickly wrapped his arms around Hong Kong's neck to bring him closer, and he did his best to move with Hong Kong's thrusts.

The room was soon filled with their moans, and the smell of sex, as both boys grew lost in pleasure. Still somewhat rational however, Hong Kong pulled out when he was close to coming, and climaxed onto the sheets instead. After a few quick strokes he helped Iceland to follow, and so they lay next to each other, nude, in the after-climax.

**Act Seven**

A week after Denmark's Halloween party Iceland and Hong Kong walked hand in hand through the school corridor. Since the academy was the gayest in existence they didn't have to suffer any homophobia, although their siblings and neighboring countries enjoyed making snarky but well meaning comments to them as they passed.

They weren't really sure if they were together or not. Their feelings for each other hadn't changed, after all, and the time they spent together hadn't increased. But they weren't afraid of touching each other anymore, so there had been some sort of progression in their relationship, in the very least.

Simply put, they were doing great, and if someone asked if they were close friends Iceland would no longer reply with "probably".

* * *

><p><em>Happy Halloween, everyone!<em>


End file.
